Yoshi (Paper Mario TTYD)
Yoshi (sometimes called Yoshi Kid) is Mario's forth party member in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. He is the only yoshi to be a party member out of the whole Paper Mario series. He is also the youngest party member. He's a spunky kid, who is known to have quite an attitude. Mario can ride him and use him to flutter over large gaps (like Lakilester and Parakarry in Paper Mario). In battle, he starts out with Ground Pound and Gulp. Once he gets powered up, he will learn Mini-Egg. Once he gets powered up again, he will then learn Stampede. History While Mario and his friends are fighting in Glitzville's Glitz Pit, they eventually find out that one of the fighting teams, the Armored Harriers, are impervious to any attack they use. So in response, they have no choice but to run from battle. Around an earlier time, Mario finds a Yoshi Egg jumping around outside, beign chased by the owner of the Hot Dog Stand, Mr. Hoggle, who's plans were hoping to make Southern Fried Egg Dog of Tastiness with it. Mario eventually catches it, and Mr. Hoggle allowed Mario to keep the egg as most people "don't like to eat things that move". Later on, after fleeing the battle between the Armored Harriers, they come back to find that the egg has hatched into a Yoshi kid, who tanks Mario (who he reffers to him as Gonzales) from saving him from Mr. Hoggle. Eventually, he doesn't have a name, so he lets Mario name him. They go back to duel to Armored Harriers and beat them by eating them and then spitting them out at each other. After this, he travels with Mario throughout the game. At the end of the adventure, it reveals that he goes solo at the Glitz Pit, going under the name "The Great Gonzalez Jr.", and is stated that hes getting close to the title match. In Goombella's letter, the Yoshi challenges the "Great Gonzales" by saying "I could totally take you in the ring now, so bring it!". He is notable for calling Mario "Gonzales" throughout the entire course of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (in a manner similar to other non-player characters such as Goldbob and his family); his odd familiarity with this name is due to the fact that Mario took up the pseudonym "Great Gonzales" (upon Grubba's insistence) while fighting in the Glitz Pit. By the end of the game, though, Yoshi would appear to have slowly realized that "Gonzales"'s real name was Mario, but he states that Mario will always be Gonzales to him. Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, he appears as a Catch Card won by winning the Duel of 100 in the Sammer's Kingdom. Francis also has a collection of seven Yoshi dollls, each one in a different color, alsong with all the other partners from the previous Paper Mario titles. He also has pictures of the partners, the same pictures that can be seen in Mario's House at the beginning of the game. Color Yoshi can hatch into different colors instead of just green. The color of Yoshi is determined and will stay the same for the rest of the game, by the amount of time that passes between the point where its egg joins Mario's party atop the Hot Dog Stand to when Mario eventually meets the newborn dinosaur after running from the Armored Harriers. The egg starts off with a green Yoshi Kid inside, wearing an orange diaper with white polka dots, and having a red mohawk, and changes color every few minutes, as shown on the chart below. If more than twenty minutes elapse before the Yoshi hatches, the cycle restarts. The color has no effect on his power, despite popular belief. Attacks and Stats Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Characters from Paper Mario TTYD